Three-dimensional integrated circuits are employed in applications in which space is an important design factor. As the demand for more functionality in less space increases, so does the demand for three-dimensional packaging. In addition to the benefit of reducing space, these designs may also realize higher speeds because interconnects between circuit components may be shorter.